Report for IEEE VR 2011 Conference, Singapore - Angie Chen
About the Conference ''' IEEE Virtual Reality (VR) is one of the most prestigious conference in the field of virtual reality. It focused on virtual, augmented and mixed reality, 3Dinteraction, tracking, sensing, modeling, etc. This year, it was held in Singapore during March 2011. Two other conferences were co-held along with VR, they are the IEEE Symposium on 3D User Interfaces (3DUI) and International Symposium on VR Innovation (ISVRI). 3DUI focused on topics including 3D User Interfaces for VR and AR, 3D input and display devices, 3D User Interfaces for gaming and environment, etc. ISVRI focused on innovate concept, systems or applications of virtual reality. '''Date & Venue Personal Report There are many brilliant and impressive keynotes, papers, demonstrations, and talks in difference sessions. In this report, I would like share my experience attending the sessions that were related to my project, my interest as well as the ones which inspire me. Richard Marks, a researcher in Sony’s US R&D group, gave the keynote for 3DUI. The keynote explained the current investigating in new 3D interactive user experience. In the beginning, he introduced some previous user interface as well as the new technologies that have been popularized. Later on, he talked about his idea about 3D interface and the rationale behind the design of Sony PlayStation Move. I believe this is similar to our approach, which also provides a good combination of spatial and buttons. At the end of talk, he demonstrated several applications in this field. '' Build a Career in Virtual reality'', a panel held on 22nd of March, brought leaders in the field and dissed on how to build a satisfying career. This panel was targeted toward students and young researchers. Prof. Mark Billinghurst presented “five things I wish I knew as a Student” and explained the importance of these five items. They are Collaboration, Take time to think, Write all the time, Work on the important things, and Go where your heart leads. Prof. Sabine Coquillart, Prof. Susumu Tachi, and Prof. Woontack Woo presented what are the career path in academia and industry, how to gain the first position after completing studies, and how to build the team and lead a research effort. In the poster and demo sessions, two particular researches attracted my attention. The first research was “Mobile Augmented Reality Using Scalable Recognition and Tracking”. It resembled my own project, Perception Bade, and also faced similar problems and pitfalls that I have encountered. Another research was “Random Dot Markers”. It demonstrated real-time simulation and tracking on the laptop with a type of markers without black frame, no limited to the shape and thousands of markers in database which with a fairly accurate result, but at the same time, lowered the computation complexity and requirements comparing to previous methods. I believe both Perception Badge and DSTA project could greatly benefit from this research. DSC03741.jpg|Demonstration by Richard Marks DSC03755.jpg|Keynote be Maria Kozhevnikov DSC03757.jpg|Poster: Mobile Augmented Reality Using Scalable Recognition and Tracking IMG 20110322 121451.jpg|Prof. Sabine Coquillart, Prof. Susumu Tachi, and Prof. Woontack Woo for panel- "Build a Career in Virtual reality"